Vanilla
by Nao K. Kawasaki
Summary: My very first song fic. Draco's in a relationship without love. Or is it?


Vanilla

A/N: Ah the wonders of Japanese rock music, Gackt specificly. This song seems innocent enough, just hearing the song. But when one sees the live concert video, one becomes curious to see what the lyrics mean. And as soon as one does...WELL... heh heh lets just say that they inspire many a dirty thought I, of course never think such dirty thoughts! How dare you accuse me! rolls eyes And the song lyrics of course will be an English translation. I don't own anything but the mere idea.

_Music and lyrics by Gackt C._  
_English translation by !Super Cat_

You're a sincere _moralist_, you touch me with pretty fingers  
I'm a pure _terrorist_, revolutions occur as you wish

------

Draco wandered about the passageway of Hogwarts, searching for the room, the room that the two met in. Every time that they met, the room changed places. The only way that he knew where he was going was because he saw her light. She always was there.

------

A _specialist_ in this kind of love, your long nails get me erect   
I'm an _egoist_ who wants to make you love me, I want to push myself inside you

------

He found it, found the room. She was waiting inside of it, as always. She was already un-clothed, ready for their exodus. Draco found the outlet, as did she, through these such meetings. It was sex. That's all it was.

------

Ah...   
The closer I get to losing control  
The more your face grows distant

------

As she rode him, he released. She released as well. How the two of them, of all people got into this type of relationship was beyond his reasoning.

------

Can I love you? In this trembling night  
Do it just like that . . . do it more . . . deeper . . .  
At the grind of your lips claiming mine  
I am your . . . _Vanilla_

-----

They did everything, and by everything, he meant everything. There was nothing that they hadn't done. Their meetings were lengthy ones, lasting hours on end. It actually depended on the frusteration of the two. Their love-making lasted, and she kissed him--hard. He was on top of her body, sinking deeper and deeper into her crevace with each thrust.

------

". . . You're so affected," You are _cool_ and _plastic_  
With hot looks like an _ecologist_, and a hot, irritating kiss

------

She seemingly had no attachment to him, nothing had changed. They both passed eachother on a regular basis and she didn't even blush with the feminine modesty that so many others had.

------

Ah...   
Your face is growing hazy  
I have to do it to myself

------

Again and again, as the two met in the one room, Draco thought after each meeting. His heart would beat faster and faster at the mere thought of the woman. Not just during sex, everytime that he thought of her, is more like it.

------

Can I love you? In this trembling night  
Do it just like that . . . do it more . . . faster . . .  
Your bruising lips hurt me more when you're speaking  
You and I are _not_ . . . _burning love_

------

Draco sighed, trying to slow his racing heart down as he approched the room. There she was, like always, un-clothed and ready for a ride. This time he took it slower, his sex was not just for release this time. He thrusted deeper and deeper into her each time, faster and faster. The next day, however, after giving her all that pleasure, she went back to her old ways, with the insults always being thrown his way.

------

Ah...   
How many mornings do we have  
Before this night ends  
I'm dying surrounded by white flowers  
Which scatter in the sky

------

Another all-nighter was pulled on their part. She hurried back to her dormitory, while he stayed in the room. Before that though, he had come, not once, not twice, but three times. They haden't met until after midnight, so that was presumable.

------

Can I love you? In this trembling night  
Do it just like that . . ._ "I've seen a tail."_  
The shame almost burns me, I'm falling for you  
_A crew sees cring knees_  
_I wanna need. Not betray!!_

------

One night in particular, she was especially tense. She needed him to release her frusteration. Her two male friends were no help, causing her much pain. Draco could tell merely by the room. Things scattered everywhere, as if they were thrown. He wanted to be there to comfort her, but she wanted nothing to do with it. She refused to tell him what had happened apart from the fact that it was because of her friends.

------

Can I love you? In this trembling night  
Do it just like that . . . do it more . . . you are . . .  
At the grind of your hips against mine  
You are . . . my . . . keeper

------

As Draco left the room that night, he heard her sobs. She had been the one that stayed that night. He wanted to go back to her so badly, proclaim that she had no reason to feel so unloved as she did. He wanted to go back there and tell her that he loved her. But he didn't think that it would work. He was always asking himself if it was right that he loved her. Asking himself if he could love her.

A/N: SO DIDYA figure out who it was that I was talking about? I'm sure that everyone is smart enough to have done so, ne?


End file.
